“Virtual desktop” is a term used within the WIMP (window, icon, menu, and pointing) paradigm for providing a user with an interface that mimics the interface of another device such as the user's desktop computer. Typically, the same interface is always provided. Some devices, such as mobile devices, however, have limited capabilities.